lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Almonte
Agent Kevin Almonte was a corrupt federal agent for the Drug Enforcement Administration, who was responsible for orchestrating the murder of ADA Alexandra Borgia, among others. Background Almonte was a DEA agent for an unknown number of years. At some point, he decided to partner with two known drug dealers, Ricky Robinson and Vincent Mulkowsky, in a scheme to steal money from stash houses that Almonte would tip them off to, and then split the profits. To this end, Almonte gave them both his DEA credentials, so they could use them for a man, Frank Andreas, to make counterfeit DEA badges and IDs to make the robberies go smoother. One day, Almonte tipped them off to a stash house in Dyckman Street, where they killed three other dealers, stole the drugs and cash, and split the profits three ways. When Almonte heard that ADA Alexandra Borgia had made a deal with Andreas to capture him and his partners through a man named Dave Morley, Almonte planted drugs in a man's car and arrested him to force his brother, Ernie Hencken, to give him Borgia's bank account information. Almonte then deposited $8,000 into her account to make it look like Borgia accepted a bribe, therefore jeopardizing her credibility and the case against them. Almonte then sent Ricky and Vincent to Andreas's home to lure him out of hiding and kill him. Invaders However, Ricky and Vincent failed to lure Frank back home, so they kill his family to eliminate any potential witnesses. When Borgia brings Andreas into protective custody and starts calling his associates in the DEA, Almonte sends Ricky and Vincent to Borgia's house to find the safehouse they have him in. When Detectives Green and Fontana find out that he is the source of the money in Borgia's account, Almonte claims that Hencken is lying because he arrested his brother after he gave give a bad tip as a confidential informant. He also denies knowing anyone connected to the murders, shows them his DEA badge, and tells them that they need to go through his supervisor if they want to talk to him again. Almonte is later arrested by Green and Fontana for computer trespass. He is questioned by Green, Fontana, and EADA Jack McCoy, who demand him to give up his partners in exchange for downgrading the charges, but Almonte just asks for a lawyer and insults them. The District Attorney's Office later charges Almonte with the Dyckman Street homicides, to the surprise of both Almonte and his attorney, and he is remanded to administrative segregation pending trial. During a meeting between McCoy, Almonte, and his attorney, McCoy offers to drop the charges to first-degree robbery if Almonte identifies him Ricky and Vincent, but Almonte will only provide the information if McCoy drops all of the charges. When McCoy refuses, Almonte decides to proceed with the trial and asks to go back to his cell. He later gets hold of a cellphone inside prison and calls Ricky to tell him to find Andreas, giving him the name of a motel he frequents. However, the entire prosecution was a ploy so Almonte would either give up or lead the police to his partners through that cellphone. When the police can't get him to talk, they let Almonte go. When Almonte gets back to his apartment, he picks up the cash he collected from the robbery and tries to flee, but Ricky and Vincent drive over to his location. Vincent shoots Almonte once in the chest with a shotgun, thinking he sold them out. Ricky and Vincent are later arrested by the police for his murder and the others. They are prosecuted by Assistant State's Attorney General Brandon Gregory, acting as a special prosecutor. Known Victims The following were all killed by Vincent and Ricky during their crime spree on Almonte’s orders *2006: **Unknown date: Three unnamed drug dealers **April 25: The Andreas family ***Danielle Andreas ***Unnamed son ***Unnamed grandmother  ***Katie Andreas ***Frank Andreas **April 25-26: ADA Alexandra Borgia Category:NYPD Characters Category:Males Category:L&O Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Proxy Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased Category:L&O Dirty Cops